heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Started
Choosing Sides After installing Heroes of Camelot onto your mobile device, you are given a choice of origins. In this case, you can choose Camelot or Druid. There is no advantage or disadvantage to what side you choose but here are the differences: *The background screens for the Camelot and Druid are different *Communication is through a different model girl after the faction you choose *Different starting cards Camelot Camelot intro.jpg Camelot Starting Deck.jpg If you have chosen Camelot as your Origin, your starting card will be Vanguard. The rest of your team cards will comprise of: *Longbowman *Archmage *Enchantress In your inventory slot you will have two more cards: *Arcane Archer *Spy Note: Arcane archer is only available to first time players and not players starting fresh on a new realm. It is received after finishing Military camp special city. Druid Druid starter screen.jpg Druid Starting Deck.jpg If you have chosen Druid as your Origin, your starting card will be Stormcaller. The rest of your team cards will comprise of: *Longbowman *Elder Shaman *Enchantress In your inventory slot you will have two more cards: *Arcane Archer *Druid Scout Note: Arcane archer is only available to first time players and not players starting fresh on a new realm. It is received after finishing Military camp special city. Exploring Upon choosing your origin, you are brought to the city of Avalon. Here you take your first steps towards solving the mystery of the Holy Grail and must explore your way to save the city from Father Maleficent. A once Heroic figure (Father Beneficent) for Camelot who fell from the light to embrace the darkness that is Morgana. The adventure and story takes you through 10 cities (to-date; subject to change via updates). When exploring you will collect cards that are seen within each cities sub zone. For example, in Avalon the first zone is Plains of Camelot, you can gain the Squire card. The next zone, Blackthorne Wood, you can gain the Spy card. And this continues throughout all cities you explore. Most cards are Common and Uncommon cards that most players consider "feeder" cards. Feeder cards are a reference to cards that are normally used to help level more powerful cards (see Enhancing section). Upon exploring you will gain: * Experience * Gold Upon exploring you have the possibility of gaining: * More GOLD!!! * Summon Charms * Summon Stone * Scroll of Death (via sub zones of Broceliande) * Scroll of Cruelty (via sub zones of Glastonbury) * Arena Ticket * Fire Tokens (these can be used for special Arenas) *Nothing 'Farming Spots' These spots yield the best return on investment: *XP **Uther's Gorge in Tintagel (grants 18 XP, and all three cards are 2-star for only 4 stamina) *Gold **Priory Mount in Lyonesse (all three cards are 2-star for 4 stamina) *Cards **Nascien's Cave in Broceliande (chance to get 2-star cards for only 3 stamina) ** Joseph's Gorge in Glastonbury (chance to get 2-star card for only 3 stamina, I find this one the best for card farming after many compared runs) 'Roaming Bosses' When exploring in every cities sub zones, you have a chance to fight the previous cities end boss and a chance to add their card to your collection. These bosses start out low Hit Points (or HP)/Attack Points (or ATK) but with each successful victory you have against them, they return 10% stronger and this will continue until you reach their level cap. The World Bosses page contains all roaming bosses and sub links take you to the level stat page so you can plan your decks accordingly to be the most effective against them. 'Special Roaming Bosses' Glastonbury and Southport will sometimes be the host of a additional roaming boss. These bosses have included: They behave similarly to the roaming bosses and get stronger with each successful victory. 'Temporary Events' Temporary Events are two to seven day events that hosts a featured card for players to obtain by defeating them in the same manner as Roaming bosses. There is usually some lore around the event, such as Camelot is in danger and players need to collect special items to help keep Camelot safe. The amount of special items collected determine your server rank and rewards are given based on your final rank. You can get additional special items by having certain cards and this can be increased further by Max evolving (Tier 4). Temporary Events have become a highly anticipated feature of Heroes of Camelot because you are given max level Tier 1 cards that drop while exploring. These cards can be used to evolve other cards, sold for gold, or you can use them for you deck. To see more about Temporary events, visit the Events page. 'Cards' Cards! Cards! Cards! Yes, the whole point of this game is to collect cards to enhance your deck and make powerful combos. There are several ways to do this: *Summon page has a variety of ways to collect cards via gems and summon charms. *Defeating Roaming World Bosses for their specific cards. *Arena has different cards as rewards for earning enough might or for being in a certain ranked positions. *As mentioned in the previous section, Special events which include: **special appearances by certain cards in cities **special cities, such as The Plaguelands (Pestilence) and previously, Labyrinth (Shiverheart). **Castle Siege When collecting cards you can level the cards up to make them more powerful. There are several pages on this wikia in which they tell how this is done and the benefits. They are as follow: *Card Enhancement **This page gives an overview of what enhancing (leveling) and evolving is like in Heroes of Camelot. *Evolution Methods **This page gives some of the more common evolve methods and approximately what percentage of HP/ATk compared to a perfect Evolve. **What is a perfect Evolve? It is taking 8 Tier 1 Level Cards and Enhancing them to max level. You then evolve them into 4 Tier 2 Level Cards. Max the Tier 2 cards and Evolve to get 2 Tier 3 Level cards. Max the Tier 3 cards and you have 1 Tier 4 Level card. If you max this card then that is the max hit points you can achieve without over-leveling a card. (see card enhancment about over-leveling) Now that you know how to evolve and enhance your cards, you will notice that all cards have a specific skill in which they can "cast" upon your own team to add benefits or against your opponents in order to defeat them in Arena PVP. Skills page has an exhaustive list of the type of skills any one card can have in Heroes of Camelot game. The next step in becoming a powerful opponent is finding specific cards that will form powerful combinations to unleash on your opponents. The combinations range from offensive to defensive. Combos page has an exhaustive list that contains all possible combinations in the Heroes of Camelot game. 'Guild' A guild can have 50 members (max) at guild-level 25 (max). There can be one leader and five (max) officers who manage the guild including putting notifications, starting raids, kicking out members, etc. Only the leader has authority of changing officers. There are three ways of joining a guild depending on how the join-type is set: freely join (any), on approval, and by invitation. The leader and officers can change the titles for members, leader, and officers. Each member's might gained in arenas is added to the total might of the guild. Guilds are ranked based on total might, weekly might, or daily might. By joining a guild, players are able to join a raid against bosses in the Ragnall Cove. This is the only way of joining a raid. When guild members purchase gems, a certain amount of Gift Points are added to the guild. Each member can get gifts according to the level of the Gift Points. The Gift Points is reset to 0 every 24 hours.